


Husband And Wife

by IzzatiNoPanda



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Gender Bender, fem!Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzatiNoPanda/pseuds/IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's pregnant and Rin is happy. Their daily life as soon-to-be-parents. ONE-SHOT (Rin x Female!Haru, slight SouFem!Mako)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband And Wife

“Rin,” Haru called out to her husband as he hummed in response. “… I’m pregnant. It’s three weeks now.” And that finally caught the red head attention. The surrounding was awkward, only the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen was heard.

Haru kept silent, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Why is Rin quiet? Where’s the response? Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded her frame, a familiar red head landing his chin on her shoulder.

“Haru… Thank you…” Rin whispered softly, and Haru let out a soft chuckled. “Rin, you crying right now.”

“I do not!”

**xXx**

“Rin, what are you doing?” Haru questioned as Rin landed his head on her thighs. He quietly nuzzled his face between her thighs and she blushes at this.

“I guess we can’t have sex for nine months?” On cue, Haru flicked her finger on his forehead resulting a sudden groan escaped his lips.

“W-What are you talking about?! Idiot!” Haru mumbled angrily, a red hue adorn her pale cheeks and he laughed. Rin sit up, staring into her blue eyes as she blinked. “Rin?” She muttered his name as he rubbed her cheek with his palm, a smile came across his handsome face.

“You’re so beautiful.” Rin muttered as he softly planted a kiss on her lips, his hand slowly move down to her side and rubbed her still flat stomach which suddenly Haru giggled. Rin pulled back and blinks as Haru cheeks turn redder.

“Haru, you are ticklish here right?” Rin grinned and Haru eyes widen in horrified. “Oh no, Rin, don’t!”

And tickling war happens.

**xXx**

‘What happen to Haru?’ Rin questioned himself as he noticed how grumpy his beloved wife is. It’s been three months and as Haru’s stomach grew bigger, so does her moods keeps changing. ‘So this is mood swings huh? Women can be scary…’ Rin sighed as he slowly walked towards their bed and wrapped his arms around her body.

“Rin, let go of me.” Haru commanded but Rin ignored it as he kisses Haru’s cheek lovingly. Haru puffed her cheeks angrily and looks away.

“What happen Haru? Something’s bothering you?” Rin asked softly as he slowly rubbed the swollen belly lovingly. Haru shook her head in denial.

“Haru.”

“It’s nothing Rin.”

“Haru, come on. What is it?” Rin asked again and pinched her cheek.

“It’s nothing.”

“If you keep acting this way, no mackerel for dinner.” At this, Haru’s eyes widen and Rin laughed at this.

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.” And at this, Haru let out a sighed and turned to Rin.

“… I want…” Rin tilted his head, waiting for her answer. Haru looked down her knees, cheeks flushing red.

“I want… meat for dinner.” Haru muttered, Rin eyes widen with a clear dumbfound look plastered on his face.

“Pfft!” Rin laughed and Haru pouted. “Rin!!” She groaned and turn around. She’s having craving seasons and it’s not weird at all but here they are, Rin laughing hard about her cravings.

“I’m sorry Haru,” he chuckled and kisses her forehead, the pout still on Haru’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll cook as many dishes as you want okay?” At this, Haru’s eyes brighten up and a smiled replaced the pout, leaving the red head man in blushing state.

“Stop being cute dammit.”

**xXx**

Rin hummed happily as he walking towards his home sweet home, thinking about his six months pregnant wife that waiting for the berries she craves. Rin feel lucky since his wife is the type that rarely crave anything weird, different from what happen with Sousuke with his wife Makoto, which always craving for weird things that he doesn’t want to list out.

_“It’ll be better if you don’t know Rin. I even freaked out when she listed out her cravings…”_ That’s what Sousuke told him and Rin had to shrug it off. That must be tough. Rin sighed happily as he opened the door to his house.

“Haru, I bought the berries you asked!” Rin announced as he step into the kitchen and he halted, his eyes widen seeing the scene in front of him. Red spots were everywhere, as Haru who’s been standing at the kitchen cabinets stabbing something with a power that scared the man shitless.

“H-H-Haru! Y-You-!”

“Oh welcome back Rin.” Haru greeted and Rin turn horrid at seeing red on her face.

“Haru! Who did you killed?!” Rin panicked and at this, Haru blinked then her eyes went to the knife in her hand that dirtied with… ketchup? “Oh this?” Haru raised her knife and stab the raw meat on the cutting board that was covered in ketchup.

“I was making dinner, and I’m smearing the ketchup on the meat with the knife.” Haru answered as she continued her work, which Rin let out a long relieved sighed.

“T-Then why is there ketchup all over the place? A-And you stabbing just now, not smearing.” Rin pointed out as he starting to wipe the messy ketchup. Haru smiled mysteriously.

**xXx**

Haru and Rin eyes glued on the TV, as Haru munched on the berries happily whilst dirtied her delicate fingers red by the berries and Rin shudders at the scene few hours before that still scared him. Then suddenly Haru let out an audible gasps which cause Rin to startle.

“Haru, you okay?” Rin asked as he saw Haru hold her stomach. Haru smiled weakly and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, the baby just kicked…” Haru wheezed and at this Rin grinned and landed his ear on her belly, slowly rubbing her now bigger belly resulting giggles from Haru.

“Hey hey, daddy want to hear it too~” Rin sang and then he felt it, the kick. His eyes widen and slowly a soft smile appeared on his lips.

“Rin?” Haru blinked at her husband sudden silent, until she felt a few drops of water on her naked belly. And she smiled.

“Rin, why are you crying?” Rin sat up and suddenly kissed her deeply, lovingly rubbing her arm.

“Thank you Haru, I love you.” Haru grinned and nuzzled her nose into his neck, inhale his masculine scent.

“I love you too Rin.”

**xXx**

Haru was silent, like deadly silent. Not the usual silent. Rin frowned as Haru keep staring into the mirror, he noticed her furrowed eyebrow as she staring on her reflection, then she slowly rubbing her now nine months belly, her long black hair beautifully fall down on her back. Rin smiled and walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

“What is it now Haru?” He quietly asked as he wrapped his arms around her body, kisses her shoulder up to her neck as she let out a sighed.

“Do you think I’m… pretty?” Rin blinked at the question and look up at his wife then to the mirror in front of them. ‘Ah, she feel insecure, I see…’ Rin thought and somehow this made him smile.

“All I see right now is a chubbier woman,” at this Rin smirked and Haru pouted, “but no matter how chubby you are or how many stretch marks you have or how many loose skin you have, to me you still the most beautiful woman in the world that I love and I will repeat this as many time as I want.” Rin pressed his forehead against her and she smiled at this.

“You being cheesy again Rin.” Rin’s cheeks redden.

“Shut up…” Rin grumbles and he smirked. “But if you want, I can show it with sex?”

“RIN!!”

**xXx**

“Oi Rin.” Sousuke called as Rin looked up from his report to his friend. “What is it?” Rin asked, and Sousuke let out a sigh.

“Is it really okay leaving Haru alone at the house? I mean…” Rin waved his hand and shrugged his shoulder.

“Gou’s with her today. Don’t worry ‘bout it? How’s Makoto and your kid?” Rin questioned and Sousuke smiled and nodded. “They’re fine. Makoto’s mother staying at our house for this month so she can take care of Makoto until she’s all better.” Sousuke explained and Rin just smirked. Suddenly Rin’s phone start to vibrate and Rin reach out to it and pick up the call.

“Who is th-“

“Onii-chan! It’s about Haru-nee-chan!” His eyes widen at the panic voice of his sister on the other side of the line. “What happen Gou? Calm down.” Fuck it, he’s also panic right now.

“Haru-nee-chan water’s broke! I’m taking her to the hospital right now!”

Fuck!

**xXx**

“Where’s the labor room?!” Rin asked the closest nurse as soon as he step into the hospital. “L-Level 2!” And with that, Rin rushes to the stairs and run to the floor. He run through the hall way, ignoring angry yelling of the doctors about no running in the hallway. He frantically searching around until he saw a glimpse of familiar red head.

“Gou! Where’s Haru?!” Rin asked his sister and Gou looked towards the labor room door, and he sat down on the chair. Gou patted her brother shoulder and smiled.

“She’ll be fine nii-chan, I’m sure about it.” Gou soothed him and Rin gave her a weak smile. A sudden scream came from the labor room and Rin’s eyes widen in horror.

“I just want to be with her…” Rin whispered and Gou nodded in understanding.

**xXx**

“Haru?” Rin called as he enter the ward room, his heart thumping fast. His eyes widen as he saw his wife sat on the bed, smiling at him with a tired smile with a small creature in her arms. Rin gulped and slowly walked towards the bed, and he grinned.

“Hey Rin, say hello to your daughter.” Haru smiled softly and Rin peered to take a look on the baby, tears pooling in his eyes.

“S-she’s beautiful Haru…” Rin whispered as he slowly took the baby into his arms, cradling her carefully. Haru smiled at the scene and Rin kissed Haru’s forehead.

“Thank you Haru, I love you.” Rin whispered and Haru smiled then hold his hand.

“I love you too Rin.”


End file.
